1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in heat exchangers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device for facilitating the positioning of the components during the assembly of a shell and tube heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers of the shell and tube type normally comprise an outer shell having a tube bundle mounted therein in such a manner that the opposite ends of the tube members are open for directing a flow of fluid through the tubes in a circuitous path for providing an efficient heat exchange operation. The open ends of the tubes are in communication with a plurality of individual compartments provided at each end of the shell, and it is important that each of these compartments be sealed from the other compartment to preclude leakage of fluid therebetween. It is the usual practice to interpose sealing members between abutting flange members or head members which define the compartments to assure the efficient sealing therebetween, but since these sealing members are normally disposed interiorly of the shell, access to the sealing members is quite limited, and the proper alignment of the sealing members with the sealing surface is very difficult. It is thus difficult to assemble the heat exchanger in a manner to provide the most efficient operation thereof.